Searching
by caoguibo
Summary: Hilda sees a rare constellation while admiring the Anistar Sundial, making her think of that person...
Searching.

by: caoguibo

.

inspiration: jyj - w (2010)

pm me if you want to listen bc yall should listen to this work of art

BC I JUST RLLY LOVE DB5K AND JYJ OK YOU SHOULD TOO THEYRE ALL GREAT AND SO IS THIS SONG

also thanks to adorehimchan on twitter bc she was able to give me a good idea of what the cassiopeia constellation would be like in the poke-verse...you'll find out what it is in the story kkkkkkkk

.

Hilda emerged from the snowy roads behind her with snow-soaked boots and nothing but a jacket made of Swanna feathers. And Swanna feathers weren't thick.

She was freezing in Kalos. When she had first arrived she expected it to be warm, not hot and humid like Hoenn, but warm enough even in winter so that she could wear her favourite outfit wherever she went. She particularly enjoyed picking out new things to wear in the clothing shops that she hadn't already seen, in all the other places she had been.

As soon as she set foot inside Anistar City, she headed for the local clothing shop and immediately asked for the thickest jacket offered, bought it, and put it on, heading back outside into the winter evening. She had taken intense cold before, in Sinnoh, which was much worse. She could deal with snow and freezing temperatures now.

Hilda could see Anistar's famous sundial in the distance. She made a mental note to herself to go there at sunset. She had heard that there was an amazing phenomenon that happened at every sunset.

But first, she decided to get herself and her team some food.

.

Thankfully, the nearest restaurant Hilda spotted allowed Pokemon to be out and about. She released them all, a team of Pokemon she had caught from many different places on her journey, and her most trusted Emboar, who had always been by her side, who was Hilda's strongest.

When the waitress brought her strawberry cake over, she couldn't help but remark at the team. "My, my, you have got yourself a REAL variety there! Even a Froslass...where are you from?"

"Unova," Hilda answered. "But for the past 3 years I've been traveling all over the world."

"Well, that's quite a feat! But you're still quite young...why travel to all these faraway regions?"

Hilda didn't know how to answer.

She had originally planned to just complete her journey around Unova with her best friends. But she didn't know what for, other than the fact that her father and her older brother, Hilbert, had done the same. Her father was now the mayor of Nuvema Town, and Hilbert was now the most popular battle strategy student at Celadon University in Kanto. Her friend Cheren had become the Gym Leader of a faraway town in West Unova, and her other friend Bianca had become an up-and-coming Pokemon researcher herself after finishing various internships.

And Hilda? It had been almost 3 years since she had crossed paths with someone and something that threw her journey off course. The person's name was N.

3 years earlier, she became drawn into a conflict instigated by an organisation claiming to free Pokemon from oppressive Trainers. N, the "king", believed in that "ideal", almost worshipped it until he met Hilda, who resolved to prove N wrong. It lead to a grueling final battle between themselves, somehow chosen by two dragons championing two very different things, truth and ideals. N and Hilda were the second "heroes" who awakened those two dragons, and when all was settled. Hilda had won over; the region was now at peace. Before Hilda turned for home, N had told her that ever since they had crossed paths, his confidence in his ideals had started to waver for the first time.

 _"I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you."_

 _"I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."_

 _"There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon— No, actually… I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends…"_

 _"What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself."_

Hilda remembered the sheer overwhelming feeling that came over her and made her cry...no one had ever told her that before. Then before she could say anything, N told her that he was beginning to see her in a different way, one that had answered all her confusing feelings she always had whenever they had ran into each other.

 _"I like you."_

He left before she could say anything. N told her to pursue her dreams, make the truth she believed in into a reality. But all this time, she really didn't know what she believed in besides what she was fighting for. She had distinguished them apart as different things now that the fight was over.

Hilda returned to Nuvema Town before she set off to explore the parts of Unova that she had not yet seen. When she returned, she had become Unova's Champion. But she didn't have a reason to be the Champion anymore, now that she had beaten N and shown him sense. It was a great honour, but she wanted to do more, see more...

After thinking for a bit longer, Hilda finally replied, "I'm just looking for something to do. I don't really have a purpose, so I'm just seeing the world...I guess?"

.

Hilda kept her team out even after leaving the restaurant. They were headed for the sundial.

She found a bench to sit down on, then recalled every Pokemon except for her Emboar. She needed warmth, on a chilly evening like this. Her Emboar understood. The two had been together the longest; the Pokemon could even read his trainer's own mind.

Chimes began to sound. It was 8 pm, and suddenly, a beautiful stream of light began to shine through the sundial. S _o this is the phenomenon the people I passed by in the snow spoke of_ , Hilda thought. She realised that it was the sun and it's rays that were the source of the light. Emboar stepped a bit farther from his trainer for that short but fantastic moment of beauty to absorb the head. Hilda simply watched. It had been a long time since she had stopped her journey to see such a sight.

She remembered the time she was in Kanto and Hilbert took a day to play hooky from his classes. Hilbert had taken Hilda to Cerulean Cape, where the ocean always sparkled.

It was there that Hilda saw a mysterious black form shoot through the sky and disappear. She had told Hilbert what she had saw, and Hilbert, who knew about the experience Hilda had went through during the Great Battle, instantly thought it was N's Zekrom. "It has to be. The only other Pokemon I can possibly think of is Darkrai, and it only comes out at night."

Hilda had wondered then if it was a sign that she and N would cross paths again. But she didn't want any thoughts of him inside her head at that point. Now, she wonders if it was because she wasn't able to accept the fact that no matter how far she may have moved on from that battle, she likes N too.

She looks up at the sky that is quickly darkening, sees the stars emerge. It is a lucky night, the stars are crystal-clear. Hilda and Emboar can gaze on Ursaring Major* and Teddiursa Minor*.

She and her friends used to stare at the constellations on summer nights back in Unova. Cheren knew a lot about them, andd he'd always point out which were rare, which were big, which were strange... _"Now that's the Litleonids*, and Hilda, that's Togepricorn*, and if you can see that far, Bianca, you can see Omastarius*."_

Hilda looked closer, and saw a W-shaped constellation.

 _Dianciepeia?_

.

At some point in her travels of Kalos, Hilda had learned about the Mythical Pokemon Diancie. She was told that it was a mutated form of Carbink that was extremely rare, and that it could Mega Evolve into a mystical fairy-like form. She was also told that when it shined in its Mega form, the crystals on its body had a radiance unlike anything anyone had ever seen. It was said that for this reason, seeing Dianciepeia on winter nights was quite rare. Especially because it was named after a Mega Diancie who had died when its trainer had left it in an inhospitable cave in another region.

But then the lady who had told her all this said, _"Those that see Dianciepeia when it is supposedly unable to be seen normally are those who are shining brilliantly to those around them."_

Hilda blinked, but the W was still clear, still there. Emboar suddenly began breathing in short puffs of fire. It was excited. Hilda caressed the Mega Fire Pig's back. "It's ok, Emby. It's really...an amazing sight, isn't it?"

Hilda then remembered that time when she visited Cerulean Cape. The mysterious black Pokemon.

She started to wonder if N, wherever he was, was seeing Dianciepeia too. Even on a winter night. She was remembering the story of Diancie, and she was thinking about how much she had shone around others like her...around N, who _liked her_.

Emboar turned around and wondered why its trainer was smiling and crying.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Hilda said. And then she wiped her tears away, recalled Emboar, and walked straight to the nearest hotel.

She had had enough thoughts of N that night to realise two things.

One, that she hoped that they would meet again, the same way they had bumped into each other many times all over Unova.

Two, that Hilda liked N back.

 _Thank you, Diancie._

.

 _Under the same sky, having the same dream,_

 _I keep looking for the "W";_

 _It'll keep shining forever, remaining the same shape_

 _Keep in mind that i love you._

 __

 _I'm sure..._

 _We'll meet again someday;_

 _I think of you every time I close my eyes (you're everything)_

 _It is still natural that you are with me._

 _Until we can meet again someday, I'll keep your place (in love with love)_

 _I believe that I can laugh with you again._

 _\- JYJ - "W"_

.

(notes:) I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT I WROTE PAST THE 1ST MENTION OF DIANCIEPEIA ASKLDL;LADSL;ADS its my first time writing for this fandom in 3 yrs. in the future, i only plan to do songfics and crossovers with my main fandoms ;;;;;;;

ah i hope everyone who reads likes it . (my english is crap sometimes otl)


End file.
